I Know You Get Me
by Katy Leopard
Summary: Kurt and Blaine really like each other. But they can't be together.
1. Part One: The Mission

I Know You Get Me

Part One: The Mission

It had been a week since Blaine and Kurt had confronted Karofsky about the kissing fiasco. It wasn't an event Kurt particularly preferred to linger on. Every time even the slightest flicker of a thought of the abominable act crossed his mind, a pelting of painful memories of that traumatizing humiliation overwhelmed his psyche. Karofsky had stolen something from him that should have been Kurt's to freely and willingly give. Instead, he had been used—tried out like a new pair of jeans, then needlessly shoved to the back of the closet, after realizing they weren't exactly what they wanted.

Blaine tried his best to reassure Kurt, "It's not like it even really counts as your first kiss. If you didn't return it, then it wasn't a _real_ kiss. It was more like…mouth rape."

Kurt had to admit, having Blaine there to talk to was the most superlative therapy he could ever hope to obtain. Blaine had this way with words, with a smile to match. Blaine could make him see the single light in the dark that no one else ever could. And those _eyes_. The deep, penetrating darkness they possessed, yet outlined with caressing softness. They seemed to swallow Kurt whole sometimes, as if he became entirely unaware of anything else in the universe but their hazel poignancy. And that velvet voice that caused him to go weak at the knees…

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had the slightest inkling that he was falling madly in love with him…and that he had a mission.

"What's wrong?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in that adorable look of concern he always got. Kurt sat down at their lunch table, his distressed expression not attempting to hide the thoughts underneath.

"Just…don't worry about it," Kurt replied softly. He couldn't help but think that Blaine would get annoyed, listening to his repetitious sob stories about his "feelings". Especially when the majority of the time, the pain was usually spawned from his brain constantly running back to that moment in the locker room.

"I _will_worry about it, Kurt," Blaine reached his hand across the table, and placed it on top of Kurt's. For a moment, goose bumps shot up Kurt's arm. "I like seeing you happy. And I'm here to help. Full, 24-hour service!" he announced in a hearty voice, followed by a jovial "gung-ho" arm gesture. Once again, Kurt was powerless against his charm, and cracked a smile.

"Ah, there's that smile I know and love," Blaine said quietly, with that beautiful half-smile.

Ignoring the slight acceleration of his heart due to that last remark, Kurt replied, "It just seems like you would get sick of hearing me complain about Karofsky all the time. As if you should be like, 'Chill out, it was just a stupid kiss.' Which it was! It was just a stupid kiss!" Kurt banged his fist lightly on the table. "Why am I so beat up about this?"

The look of concern flowed across Blaine's face once again, "Kurt, you have every right to ruffle your feathers about this. You've been through a very traumatic ordeal. And I'll be damned if I take away your constitutional right to bitch-fit."

Kurt smiled again. Oh, that way he could make him smile. He couldn't help but think that maybe the reason he was so upset about Karofsky kissing him in the first place, is because he already had such strong feelings for someone else. Someone he actually stood as a candidate for.

"I'll tell you what," Blaine started with a child-like smile, "how about you come over to chez moi tonight? It's Friday. We can try to get your mind off of everything. Something outside the school atmosphere. Something not so…proper?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, indicating to their uniforms.

Kurt had a feeling that Blaine's idea of "not so proper" was entirely tamer than his perception of the phrase. However, he gleefully accepted, eager to spend as much time with him as possible. After all, it seemed like Blaine generally _wanted_ to hang out with him, right?

"_At least until he figures out my real, selfish motives,"_ he thought.

With the prospect of tonight, the rest of the day seemed to drag on for Kurt. When the final bell rang, he all but sprinted to his locker. He found himself grinning stupidly as he gazed upon Blaine, who was leaning against Kurt's locker, satchel already toted on his arm. The picture of perfection. That unintentionally heart-stopping smile, the beautiful lips, the triangular eyebrows that raised when he saw Kurt coming.

Blaine handed Kurt his bag, which he had apparently stolen from his locker. Kurt's mind shot back to his second day at Dalton, remembering when he gave Blaine his combination, after having forgotten one of his books. Blaine had very chivalrously insisted on retrieving it for him. He obviously still remembered the combination. _Well, he's certainly eager enough to prevent any wasted time._

"You write my combination down with a heart around it after I gave it to you?" Kurt said with a coy smile. Two could play at the teasing game, whether Blaine thought it was a game or not.

"As well as a rainbow and some unicorns," Blaine quipped, smirking.

"Touché."

They walked to Blaine's car together; a sleek, black mustang that was truly a thing of beauty, even for someone who couldn't give half a care about cars. Blaine opened the passenger side door for Kurt, and waved his arm and bowed his head in an "in you go, sir" fashion. _Always the gentleman…_

"So, does this mean you're taking me to meet your parents? It's a little soon for that, I admit, but you know, whatever you think is right…" said Kurt playfully, after they were on their way.

"Ha. No, actually. They're out of town for a few days. I figured I wouldn't subject you to the rapid-fire questionnaires that are my blood relations." Blaine responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So, we'll be there…alone?" Blaine snuck a look sideways to Kurt.

"I suppose…" he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you didn't tell me that. Just so you know, date rape is a felony." Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine held his sleeve up to Kurt's nose, "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" Kurt let out a genuine laugh. Blaine laughed along.

When they reached Blaine's house—if you could call it a house; it was more like a small mansion—Blaine parked the car out front. He quickly ran around to Kurt's door, and held out his hand to help him out of the car. Kurt accepted it graciously, expecting to release it once he was back on the ground. However, Blaine held his hand firmly as they walked to the front door, causing Kurt's mind to race and his heart to flutter. Did he have any idea what he was doing to him?

The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. Giant columns graced either side of the expansive foyer, expensive paintings adorned the walls, fancy furniture—which was surely just for aesthetic purposes—was placed expertly around the house. Not like Kurt noticed all that much; his eyes were almost exclusively fixed on Blaine in determination. Blaine didn't even seem to notice, nor take much notice at all in their still intertwined hands.

"It's not much, but it's home," he said sarcastically. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Still holding Kurt's hand, Blaine led him down a hallway to the right, till they arrived at a pair of double doors on the left.

"Welcome to La Chambre de Blaine." He said, opening the doors. There was a gigantic bed, a comfy looking couch off to the side, a desk, a shiny laptop, and a giant widescreen TV, as well as a gigantic collection of vinyl records and a fancy record player in the corner. Framed posters of various Broadway musicals decorated his walls—not in a tacky, haphazard, classic teenager way, but in a very tasteful manner. Kurt couldn't help but admire the artistic appeal of the room.

"I love it!" Kurt said.

"I'm quite partial to it myself," he stated. They pulled off their Dalton jackets and hung them on the coat rack beside the door. Blaine once again clasped Kurt's hand, and led him to the couch. Once comfortably seated, he casually reclaimed his hand from Kurt and placed it leisurely over the back of the couch. Kurt was attempting to keep himself in a fairly reserved position, not wanting to appear too presumptuous right off the bat.

"Blaine, I really can't thank you enough for all that you've done. You've helped me through so much. You've made me realize that I am not on my own. There is someone out there who doesn't just sympathize, but empathizes. Someone who can love me for me..." Throughout this heart-spill, Kurt had pulled his feet up on the couch and sat on them, not exactly caring if it wasn't the politest thing to do on someone else's couch.

Blaine grinned, "It's what I'm here for, I'm telling you. Everyone deserves someone to talk to who understands. I'm your man."

"You're…you're my…_man_?" questioned Kurt hopefully, dripping with desire and double meaning. The moment was coming. He was sure of it.

"Of course, Kurt!" He replied, rolling his eyes teasingly, in accompaniment with a teeth-glistening smile. Kurt smiled shyly in return.

Gradually building up courage, Kurt placed his hand gently on Blaine's thigh. Blaine's eyes darted toward the hand on his leg, and then back up to Kurt, whose eyes were boring into his. He wasn't positive how to respond, that slightly open-mouthed face of intrigued confusion gracing his visage.

Leaning dangerously toward Blaine, Kurt whispered, "Is this 'not so proper' enough for you?" He proceeded to eliminate the space between their faces completely, grasping either side of Blaine's face softly. Slowly, but with a strange unyielding confidence that did not resonate with how he was feeling inside, Kurt pulled Blaine's mouth to his.

A moment of pure ecstasy flowed through Kurt, having completed the mission he had set out to do, in conjunction with the soft, unparalleled beauty of the feeling of Blaine's lips on his. It lasted only a few seconds before Kurt pulled away momentarily, his eyes fixed on those lips that had just been on his. As if not able to resist himself, Kurt went in a second time. This time, a bit more purposefully, almost oblivious to the person in possession of the lips, in favor of the lips themselves. Kurt steadily pressed Blaine down on the couch, allowing himself to get caught up in this triumphant victory. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this moment…until…

"Kurt...I can't. I just…I can't," Blaine detached himself from Kurt promptly, pulling himself back into a sitting position, leaving Kurt propped up by his hands, hovering over his legs. In utter, incredulous dejection, Kurt thrust himself up to sit on his legs, staring into Blaine's eyes. Tears were quickly welling in his own, as Blaine's face took on a very pained expression. "I'm sorry. It just…doesn't feel right. I don't know." Kurt felt his heart drop 50 floors. The sheer humiliation was turning his tears of rejection rapidly to tears of anger.

"_**I **_don't feel right, is what you mean," Kurt glared straight into Blaine's eyes. 

"No! God. Kurt. That's NOT what I meant," Blaine tried desperately as he could to make him understand, "It's not you-" 

"Oh! 'It's not you, it's me', is that it!" 

"Kurt! That's not-" 

But Kurt had already snatched up his jacket and stormed out of the room, headed back toward the front door. He had experienced enough rejection for a lifetime. He didn't have to deal with this, no matter how much he knew it already hurt. He was half-way through the open front door. 

"Kurt, don't go. Please," begged Blaine. Kurt ignored him. "You don't even have a car! Where are you going to go?"

"I don't care," Kurt shot back at him, "just not here." He looked down at the Dalton jacket in his hands for a moment, then launched it in Blaine's face. He slammed the door as Blaine stared down at the abandoned jacket in his hands, then longingly at the closed door.

If only he had let him explain.


	2. Part Two: The Promise

I Know You Get Me

Part Two: The Promise

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, and led him to the couch across the room. He realized that he shouldn't be teasing Kurt like this, but it wasn't something he could necessarily help. He had feelings for him, and he didn't want to hide them, even though he couldn't fully display them yet. As much as he liked Kurt, Blaine had made a promise to Teddy, and he _always_ kept his promises. This should be no exception.

Yes, their relationship had been on the rocks for the past 6 months, and for all intents and purposes, they were broken up. However, when they first got together two years ago, Blaine had sworn to him he would never cheat on him. No matter how much he liked another guy. At the time, that didn't seem like too challenging a promise to keep; there wasn't exactly a plethora of picturesque gay guys in Blaine's life. Even though Blaine and Teddy might as well have been split, the actual words had never been spoken. And the actual words were the only thing that would end this self-binding verbal contract between the two.

So, as Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his thigh, he wasn't sure at all what to do. He liked it. **God**, did he like it. _The promise, Blaine. Remember the promise. Teddy. The promise._

In attempt to confuse Kurt, as well as trying to prevent any further moves, Blaine's reaction to the touch was simply a quizzical look. Hopefully, Kurt would realize this was not what they should be doing. Not something he wanted to do. _Bullsh*t. You _know _you want it, Blaine—No. The promise._

Blaine was only slightly cognizant of what was going on after this, wrapped up in his own conflicting emotions. He heard Kurt mumble something about being "proper", and then felt Kurt's hands cup either side of his face. _Stop this now. Someone is going to get hurt. And that someone is going to be Kurt._ But the moment Kurt's lips met his, his entire defense seems to collapse like a Jenga stack.

When Kurt went in the second time, much more passionately, somehow Blaine's thoughts became much clearer. He remembered why they could not do this.

"Kurt...I can't. I just…I can't," Blaine longed to have the feel of Kurt's mouth on his once again, but knew he couldn't have that luxury in good conscience.

As Blaine's eyes took in the look of complete rejection on Kurt's face, his mind seemed to crumble again. Blaine attempted to justify the termination, but the words inevitably came out wrong.

"I'm sorry. It just…doesn't feel right. I don't know." Kurt's face was absolutely unbearable. _I _told _you he was going to get hurt, asshole. Didn't I say that? But you crumbled. You crumbled _hard_. Why would you do that? You've f*cked up _royally _this time, Blaine. You can't fix what you just did._

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a severely wounded Kurt.

"_**I **_don't feel right, is what you mean." The hatred in his voice was more apparent than anything else.

"No! God. Kurt. That's NOT what I meant. It's not you-" _God, that was a stupid thing to say._

"Oh! 'It's not you, it's me', is that it!" _Told you. I _told _you._

"Kurt! That's not-" but he was already out the door. He ran after him, catching up to him as he's about to go out the front door.

"Kurt, don't go. Please." Blaine wasn't sure _why_ he should stay. That was actually a very bad idea. If there's anything Blaine wanted to do the least, it was hurt Kurt even further. The best way to avoid that was to let him go. But that is not what his heart wanted. Not in the slightest.

"You don't even have a car! Where are you going to go?" Which was an honest question. Blaine had driven him here. It was almost an hour to Lima.

"I don't care. Just not here." The words felt like daggers. They knocked the wind out of him.

As Blaine unconsciously caught the Dalton jacket in his hands, and Kurt slammed the door, the emotion finally spilled over. Staring at the closed door, the tears began to fall.

There was only one way to set things right.

As Blaine knocked on his door a week later, the only image in his head was the last expression he had seen on Kurt's face as he left. He knew he had to end this once and for all.

The door opened, and Blaine was knocked senseless once more by the mere sight of him. The impact of the spectacle was most likely brought on by the three weeks it had been since they had seen each other. A mixture of pent up feelings, recalled emotion, and nostalgic memories almost entirely consumed him. However, Blaine knew this would happen—it was a part of his impeccable charm; it was part of the reason Blaine fell in love with him in the first place. He knew how he would feel, and he had mentally prepared himself as well as he possibly could. He was not going to waver from this task in front of him.

And then Teddy smiled at him.

"Hello, Blaine. You can come in, but we'll have to make it quick. I've got football practice in about a half an hour."

Blaine followed Teddy into his apartment. Teddy was continuing to the bedroom without looking back. When Blaine stopped in the main room, Teddy turned, a curious look on his face.

"That's not what I'm here for, Teddy." _Presumptuous douche bag. Presumptuous _gorgeous_ douche bag._

Teddy crossed his arms, a glint of amusement appearing in his glimmering blue eyes.

"It's not? Then why the hell are you here? This seems a tad bit out of routine—Sex first, catch up later—"

"Teddy, I can't do this anymore." Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at him when he said this, so he settled with staring down at his shoes. Didn't exactly help with him trying to appear strong and confident.

Teddy reduced the couple yards that were between them, stopping about a foot in front of him. Blaine chanced a look up at his face. The amusement in his face was even more prominent up close. _"We've been here before" is what he's thinking right now. I know it. Well, this time I'm dead serious. This is ending. I've come this far already._

Blaine returned to staring at his shoes. If he didn't look at him, he had a much better chance at succeeding.

But of course, Teddy wouldn't make it that easy.

Blaine felt a curled finger under his chin, which then lifted his face till he was gazing into Teddy's impenetrable eyes.

"Can't do _what_ anymore?" Teddy whispered.

"Teddy, don't." Blaine removed the boy's hand from his face. His irritation was beginning to rise with Teddy, making it a bit easier to resist him. Blaine stared back at him with a sharp, agitated look. "We are done. For good." He was slightly surprised by the confidence in his own voice.

"'For good' this time, huh?" Teddy retorted, patronizing. "Whatever you say…"

Before Blaine could stop it, Teddy's lips had smashed against his in a rigorous, hungry manner. Blaine's mind raced at about a million miles an hour. With so many thoughts overbearing his mind, his body took the liberty of speaking for itself. Blaine's fingers dug themselves into his glossy, sleek, golden hair, another hand digging into his back. He didn't object in the least when he felt Teddy shove him into the nearest wall, with unyielding force.

Teddy's tongue seemed to be _everywhere_. And good lord, did he know how to use it. He could feel it wrapping itself around his, stroking his teeth, escaping every now and then to attack his neck. Teddy's teeth tugged hard on his lower lip. The only sound Blaine seemed to be able to get out was a moan.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were both down to their underwear. Teddy lifted Blaine, allowing him to curl his legs around Teddy's waist and his arms around his neck. Blaine's breathing continued to increase as Teddy simultaneously devoured his neck and carried him into his bedroom. Teddy literally flung Blaine onto his bed, and then pounced on him, pressing his shoulders down and straddling him, while continuing to attack his mouth.

Pausing only momentarily, he whispered seductively into Blaine's ear, "All you have to do is say the words, Blaine." Teddy then began assaulting his jaw line with zero hesitation or mercy. But even before that, Blaine's entire perception of what he had set out to do was annihilated.

With virtually no thought behind the words at all, Blaine gasped, "Take me."

Teddy was only too willing to carry out that request.

_author's note:_

_Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I DO indeed have a part three, I promise. Well, I've got it all written in my head. I just have to type it out. Which it will be soon, I swear. I just have to find the time. Again, thank you all! Your reviews are beautiful._


	3. Part Three: The Idea

_Author's Note: Part three is finally here! Thank you for all the kind reviews :) You are all lovely! Please enjoy!_

* * *

The voicemail was like a car accident, but in audio form—he didn't want to keep listening to it, but he couldn't stop. He subconsciously pressed the "replay" button on his phone.

Kurt, I made a huge mistake. That sounds really superficial and cliché, but it's true. I just…god. I want to explain it to you, Kurt, but you won't answer my calls or texts. If you would just _listen_. PLEASE.

Look, I've been in a really screwed up relationship for the past two years, ok? And for the past, like, 6 ½ months, we'd been pretty much broken up. I was done with him. But we never made it official that we were over. And I had promised him when we first started dating that I would never cheat on him as long as we were still together. And I keep my promises. Even though we didn't really consider it so, we _were_ still together. Cause neither of us ever ended it.

And then you kissed me and I didn't know how to react. And I said stupid things I didn't mean. And you left.

The truth is I didn't want to make you jealous for nothing, so I didn't tell you about us. There was no need for you to be jealous. We were done. And I liked you. I REALLY liked you. A lot.

And I finally tried to completely break it off with him. But…well, it didn't work out the way I planned. You can…well…use your imagination…—you know what, forget I said that. Shit. Never mind. Just forget I said that.

Look, the point I'm trying to make is that I am SO. SORRY. And I know you probably won't forgive me anytime soon, but if you do, the sentiment will still be the same. I really like you, Kurt.

And just so you know, I did officially end it with him. I used to think I loved him. But he's a douche. I realized that before, but couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. He's not worth my time, or my tears. Plus, he couldn't hold a candle to you. And that's no joke.

Kurt, I'm not perfect. I'm so far from it, in fact, I feel like I'm just a walking mistake sometimes. But I'm trying. I really am. I'm just a stupid, de-flowered, horny, gay kid, who tries to put on a façade of elegancy. And all I'm striving for right now is to be worthy of someone like you. So _please_, just…give me a second chance. Give _us_ a second chance.

What did Blaine expect him to say to that? "Oh, Blaine, you ARE perfect! I want to be with you FOREVER now that you said you were sorry!"

Please. It takes more than a stupid apology to make up for his wounded ego (which, incidentally, was not that large to begin with). So, why did he have to keep listening to it? Maybe it was just the sound of his voice that comforted him. It certainly wasn't the words.

Ok. Maybe it was a _little _bit from the words. He may have been sincere, but that didn't change the humiliation Kurt had experienced. He finally musters up the courage (huh. Courage. So much for that advice, Dr. Blaine…) to kiss him, and how does Blaine repay him? Running off to his boyfriend for a good shag. How endearing.

Admittedly, Kurt may be being a tad insensitive, but he couldn't help it. His anger and chagrin were consuming him. He was almost positive he was in love with Blaine. Like, serious love. Why did Blaine have to go and screw that up?

Kurt looked over at his alarm clock. 6:13 pm. Blaine would have gotten out of Warblers thirteen minutes ago. He was surprised that Blaine hadn't called him _again _right after practice. He usually did, and then Kurt would ignore it. It was becoming routine. He looked down at his phone, then promptly chucked it across his room, just watching it bounce off the wall and then land on the floor with a clatter.

Kurt's mind was still filled with bits and pieces of the message.

"I _really_ like you. A lot."

"Give us a second chance."

He wanted to give them a second chance. God, did he want to. But what Blaine did really hurt. Probably hurt more than anything Karofsky could do to him put together. Karofsky could only physically hurt him. A bruise heals usually in a matter of weeks.

A broken heart on the other hand—now that's another story.

Then he saw his phone light up. _Of course…_

Kurt rolled his eyes, and remained glaring at his phone for a second or two.

_Gotta get it over with sometime._ He thought. Kurt reluctantly shoved himself off the bed and snatched up his phone.

"What, Blaine?"

"Oh. You…you actually picked up this time…I didn't expect you to—"

"WHAT. DO YOU WANT, BLAINE?" Kurt didn't mean to sound so irritated, but it was sort of a reflex.

"I was just wondering…did you um…you get my message?" Blaine sounded so…helpless. Like a lost puppy or something. It was unexpected. That wasn't Blaine's usual demeanor. Kurt sighed.

"Yes, Blaine. I got it."

"Well…uh…what…what did you think?"

"Well, Blaine, it turns out you know me pretty damn well. Because **no**, I will **not** forgive you right away. And **yes**, I am _unbelievably_ pissed at you. And quite honestly, I don't know how you expected me to react to your little boy problems."

"I don't expect anything from you, Kurt. It was just stuff that had to be said. Because if—and I said 'if', so don't go calling me presumptuous—**if** we ever were to pursue a relationship, I want all of my shit to be out on the table. So I don't lie to you anymore. I'm not a liar, Kurt. And I hated lying to you. But I thought it was for the best—"

"Just _shut up_ please, Blaine! You've said your apology, alright? I know you're sorry!" Kurt could just feel the heat rising in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look. I just…I don't know what to do right now, ok? I'm really confused. About us, about you, about me, about a lot of things. And right now, the only thing I want from you is for you to give me _time_, ok?"

"Time. Yeah, time. Totally. Sorry. Um..ok. I can give you time. And it doesn't even matter how much time. I can wait. I am capable of waiting. Cause I really care about you, and when I care about something, I can be patient—"

"Blaine!" Kurt exasperated. _Blaine the Babbler…_

"Sorry! I'll…I'll go, ok? Um…thanks for your time anyway, Kurt. And I _will_ wait. Okay?"

"Okay, Blaine. Bye."

"Bye, Kurt. And I _really_ am—"

"BYE, BLAINE." Kurt interrupted impatiently.

"Yeah. Sorry. Bye, Kurt." Kurt mashed down on the end call button, and threw his phone onto his bed.

"Stupid boy…" he muttered to himself, heading to get an early start on his nightly moisturizing routine.

* * *

The line went dead, and Blaine stared back at his phone, sitting on the floor of the Warbler's practice room with his back pressed to the wall.

"God, Blaine. You are just _so damn articulate_, aren't you?" he said to himself.

"Well, it's one thing you sure pride yourself on, isn't it?" Blaine looked up to see Wes smirking at him. Blaine indifferently flipped him off.

"Blaine, you've been moping around for weeks. We're all sick of it. We've all got relationship problems, alright? We deal with it, and we move on." Blaine stood up in a flash, getting in Wes's face.

"Kurt is different than all your stupid girl problems, ok?" Blaine shot at him.

"Is he? Just because he's a guy and you're a guy doesn't mean your problems are any different from a guy and a girl's problems! Isn't that the point of equality?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Wes!"

"Then what is it, Blaine? Explain it to me, please! Because I'm _so_ tired of this defensive, douchey behavior you've been exuding lately and I just want it to stop!"

Blaine's heavy breathing began to slow, his angry expression slowing melting into one of remorse.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's not your fault."

"Look, dude. You're hurting. We all understand that. So _do_ something about it! Don't just sit around and complain!"

"I've been trying to do something for weeks, man! I've tried everything!"

Wes raised an eyebrow. "_Everything?"_

"Yes, Wes! That's what I _just_ sai—oh…" Blaine's face light up with enlightenment as he caught Wes's drift.

Wes nodded knowingly. "Pick something good, man."

He patted Blaine on the shoulder with a smile and left the room, leaving Blaine to ponder his next move.

* * *

A couple days after the Blaine call, Kurt flopped onto his bed with his satchel. Heaving a sigh, he pulled the bag to his chest, deciding that homework might take his mind off of him. He pulled out his textbook and notebook. Reaching into a smaller pouch for a pen, his fingers felt something hard, plastic.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He pulled out the object. It was a CD case, with a burned DVD inside. On it in blue sharpie, and in semi-sloppy writing, were the words "PLEASE WATCH."

_How did this even get in here?_

Slightly wary, he crossed his room to his laptop, and inserted the disc. He clicked on the icon that popped up, and Windows Media Player shot up. Immediately after, Blaine was filling his screen, sitting on a chair in his dorm with a guitar. _A guitar_? _Since when does he play guitar? _

"So," Blaine began hesitantly, "I was thinking…it seems that I've tried to express my feelings in every other way but in the way that I'm best at. And I don't know why I didn't think of this before. But I've thought of it now."

Kurt sighed, _great. He's gonna sing now._

Readjusting his guitar, Blaine went on, "I was searching for the perfect song to sum up what I'm feeling, but I couldn't find anything. Then yesterday while I was driving, this song came on the radio. And before, the song always really annoyed me. But the lyrics kind of caught my ear and…well…they were the perfect ones. So, I went home and spend 4 hours learning the song. And I just…I don't know. So…uh…here goes…"

Blaine began to play, and Kurt didn't recognize it at first. But as it progressed, a slight remembrance sparked in his brain.

_Oh, I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you, and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside,_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry,_

_It makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things_

_I said to you, and I know_

_I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss_

Blaine looked up with a sweet smile on his face, right at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but blush.

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make_

_My world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry._

Kurt's eyes were involuntarily welling up with tears, threatening to spill over.

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the day_

_You get older, and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside,_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry,_

_It makes me wanna die._

Tears were flowing freely down Kurt's face now. Blaine really _was_ sorry.

_Every single day_

_I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right._

Blaine's eyes stared right into Kurt's now, as expectantly as ever, at the last line. And don't think Kurt missed it.

_SORRY!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things_

_I said to you, and I know_

_I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make_

_My world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry._

As Blaine picked the last few strings, Kurt was past gone. How could he have been so stupid? A guy (an extremely hot guy, at that) was willing to do anything it took to get Kurt to forgive him, and he kept just shoving him away.

Blaine began speaking again, "Kurt...I screwed up, ok? I know. But I would go to the ends of the earth just to make things right again. Please believe that. So, this is the last time I'm going to say it. I'm sorry, Kurt. From the bottom of my heart. And all I ask is that you find it in your heart to forgive me. And maybe give us another shot. Bye, Kurt."

The screen went blank, and Kurt stared through his tears at the empty picture.

Who was Kurt to shun Blaine for making a mistake? Goodness knows Kurt had made plenty in his life. Kurt was being just as inappropriate in his behavior now as Blaine had when he had screwed up. Only Blaine was doing everything within his power to make it right again, while Kurt was just enjoying watching him drown.

What kind of a person does that?

_Me. _I _do that._

_But not anymore._

Kurt snatched the keys out of his pocket, grabbed his jacket, and raced out his bedroom door.

As Kurt was exiting the front door, he heard, "Where you off to, bud?"

Kurt ran back to the TV room, where his dad sat, Kurt's face still streaked with tears.

"I have to go see Blaine, dad." Burt's face, upon seeing Kurt's state, sank to one of concern.

"Kurt, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Not right now. But it will be. I just REALLY have to see Blaine. Now." Kurt was practically dancing on his feet in anxiousness.

"Woah, calm down, son. Is he ok?"

"_Yes _dad!Can I please just go?"

Burt sighed. "Ok. But you're sure—"

"Yes, I'm fine, dad! Thank you! I won't be out late!" Kurt ran back out of the room.

He heard his dad holler at him, "Drive safe, Kurt!"

He threw an "Alright dad!" back at him, as he shut the door and all but sprinted to his car.

* * *

"Blaine, I know you don't exactly feel up to it, but we've gotta run that number a few times."

Blaine looked up at David from where he was sitting on his chair. He heaved a sigh, and nodded in consent. Thrusting himself off his seat, he followed David to the risers.

David called the Warblers to attention, and they rapidly settled into their respective places.

Taking in one more breath, Blaine gave the count.

* * *

Kurt checked the clock in his Navigator.

5:15 pm.

He was definitely in the middle of Warblers practice.

But Kurt really didn't care at this point. If it was happening, it was happening now.

He killed the ignition, pulled out his keys, and hurried into the building.

Coming down the hall, he could clearly make out Blaine's voice carrying down the hall, backed up by the other Warblers. Approaching the door he heard,

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_So I went and let you blow my mind…_

_Now or never, Kurt._

Kurt pushed the door open, and walked into the room.

_Your sweet moon—_

Blaine's eyes immediately fell on Kurt. And all singing ceased. All eyes on the young boy.

Blaine, slightly dazed, stepped off the risers, slowly advancing on the boy.

"Kurt…"

Kurt was silent, just staring at Blaine.

"I take it…you got the video." Kurt nodded.

Not a sound was made from any of the other boys, all focus intently on the couple.

"I had Mercedes slip it into your bag today at school. So…what did you think? Was it too much? Was it too cheesy? You probably thought it was stupid, huh? It's kind of a stupid song. I just thought the lyrics were right. And that's really what I was looking for, was perfect lyrics. And Buckcherry usually isn't the most romantic band, cause I mean they have that one "Crazy Bitch" song—but I don't think you're a crazy bitch, Kurt! I wasn't saying that! You're wonderful! And I was just trying to apologize in the best way I know how, and I don't know if it came across the right way, but I tried and I'll still try if that didn't work cause I _really—"_

Kurt placed a single finger on the older boy's lips.

"You talk. FAR. Too much." Kurt said with a smirk, then removing his finger.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes were gazing into each other's so deeply, it felt like they were each going to helplessly drown in their counterpart's. There was an undeniable electricity that was coursing between them as every moment passed.

Finally, Kurt took a step towards Blaine, and cupped his face in his hands. Kurt could feel Blaine's slightly unsteady breathing wash over his face.

With one last reassuring glance to the other boy's eyes, Kurt pulled Blaine's lips to his.

And it was as if the world disappeared. Neither of them hearing the chorus of cat-calls or wolf-whistles coming from the others.

There was just Blaine. And Kurt. And hands. And lips. And heat. And electricity. And—

Tongue._ Oh._

It felt _amazing._

When they finally broke apart, Blaine leaned his forehead against the younger boy's. They stared into each other's eyes once again, both laughing breathlessly.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's once more, for just a moment.

"So…the song worked, I guess?" Blaine said with a teasing smile.

Kurt shook his head incredulously, but took Blaine's lips to his again.

"Honey, if I loved _your_ song that much, just wait till you hear the one I've got for you."

Fin~


End file.
